Accelerated development of digital textile printers and rapid growth of digital printing industry have put forward higher requirements for digital printing speed. Under such circumstances, a control device of quicker data processing and transmission is required to achieve data processing and transmission of digital textile printers.
In recent years, FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) technology has witnessed an accelerated development, which has transited from the original application for merely logic alternation to complicated computation intensive application. Newly launched FPGA devices not only integrate with abundant configurable logic blocks (CLB), they also include a large number of DSP (Digital Signal Processing) units and block rams (BRAM) for intensive PC application, and RocketIO GTP receiver unit for high-speed serial communication. To facilitate debugging of FPGA, FPGA manufacturers have also developed chip logic analysis and testing tools (such as ChipScope developed by Xilinx) in an attempt to ensure feasible high-performance computation in terms of hardware and software.
The Chinese Patent Application No. 201010039579.4 has disclosed a rotating processing system, method and technology for image data of high-speed digital textile printer. This device mainly comprises a data receiving equipment, a data analysis equipment, a data processing equipment, a data transmission channel and a data transmission equipment. However, data gyration efficiency and throughput of such processing technology is unsatisfactory in practical situation. Meanwhile, as data processing of such technology is implemented by FPGA, which has higher requirements for rotating processing of images in large quantity and performance of FPGA, it is difficult to ensure effective cost control. Moreover, due to such disadvantaged as stringent requirements for technical development personnel and high cost for upgrading of equipments, it is unlikely to satisfy increasing market demands for textile printers.
In view of requirements for customized interface and high-speed data transmission of digital textile printers, digital textile printers are in need of a special system for data processing. With regard to data processing of digital textile printers, especially bit based gyration, processing speed of common computers is unlikely to satisfy requirements for printers. Therefore, a special system will be needed to implement high-speed data gyration, and improve working efficiency of the printers.
Currently, the single-core processor is confronted with the bottleneck to the power consumption in terms of mere increase of dominant frequency. The multi-core processor will become a mainstream in the field of PC and embedded system in the future. The multi-core processor as manufactured by Tilera is based on the so called “mesh network” communication mechanism other than conventional BUS based communication modes. It is a two-dimensional (2D) communication mode that can significantly reduce the power consumption, and improve communication efficiency between each core. Power consumption of GX16-core CPU as manufactured by Tilera has been reduced to 22 W with memory bandwidth and dominant frequency up to 205 Gpbs and 1.25 GHz, respectively. Furthermore, this multi-core processor is provided with abundant network interfaces and high-speed transmission interfaces, such as PCI-EXPRESS interface, Stream IO interface and so on. Transmission speed of Stream IO interface is up to 20 Gpbs, which can fully satisfy the demand of modern processing systems for data transmission in large quantity.